


Full Moon

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: A cada mês que se passava, Nimbus Tonks sentia as suas suspeitas aumentarem cada vez mais. Não podia ser uma coincidência que toda lua cheia fosse motivo dos sumiços de Reyna Lupin. Ele não queria aceitar que aquilo fosse verdade, que ela fosse mesmo uma lobisomem, pois não conseguia imaginá-la sofrendo.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks





	Full Moon

Tonks estava enchendo um copo com água, na cozinha da Mansão Black, quando Sirena passou à frente da porta, caminhando como uma fantasma.

— Hey! — ele disse, levando o copo à boca.

Como resposta, a prima soltou um grito fino. Como os Weasley tinham partido após a ida dos mais novos à Hogwarts, ninguém seria acordado por seu susto. Reyna estava fora, como Tonks já tinha constatado, embora Sirena e ela tentassem esconder todas as vezes em que isso acontecia.

— Você quase me matou! — reclamou Sirena, colocando a mão ao peito, como que tentando comprovar isso — O que está fazendo aqui?

— E você? Está andando pela casa inteira, parecendo uma sonâmbula! — retrucou o Tonks.

Ela apenas suspirou, olhando pela janela.

— Insônia — mentiu, dando de ombros.

Ficaram em silêncio por mais algum tempo, Tonks bebendo a água, e Sirena olhando pela janela, batendo as unhas roídas na superfície da mesa de madeira.

— Eu odeio ter que ficar aqui — ela resmungou.

— Queria estar com a Reyna, não é? — disse Tonks, repentinamente.

— Do que está falando? — Sirena tentou desconversar — Eu gosto de homens!

Nimbus soltou uma risada incrédula, pousando o copo em cima da mesa.

— Você sabe que não é disso que eu estou falando! — ele decidiu ser direto — Eu sou um auror, caramba! Eu percebo os sinais, e é muito estranho Reyna se ausentar toda lua cheia.

Sirena suspirou mais uma vez, olhando para os fios de cabelo desidratados.

— Você deveria conversar com ela — foi apenas o que disse.

Tonks admirou a amizade delas ser tão forte a ponto de não abrirem a boca para falar do segredo uma da outra. Apesar disso, essa frase apenas confirmou o que ele já temia.

Deixou Sirena sozinha na cozinha e subiu as escadas até o seu quarto, onde se trancou, sentindo aquele sentimento desgarrador, que ele não podia nomear.

Não era pena, nem medo.

Ele sentia dor. Imaginar a Reyna se transformando era, simplesmente, doloroso demais. Na maioria parte do mundo, aparentava ser tão solitária e frágil. Como era capaz de passar por aquilo todas aquelas vezes, todos aqueles anos, sem quebrar-se?

Não dormiu pelo resto da noite, mesmo que tenha relaxado visivelmente quando a lua cheia sumiu no céu. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, mas não sabia dizer se estava externando a angústia que sentiu por todas aquelas horas ou se era de alívio.

Por fim, decidiu levantar-se da cama. Tentou convencer-se de que nada como uma xícara de café e um pouco de água no rosto poderiam acordá-lo completamente.

Desceu as escadas apoiado ao corrimão, com medo de tropeçar em seus próprios pés. Se já era um desastre quando bem descansado, não queria arriscar-se naquele estado. Assim que chegou à cozinha, viu aquela silhueta já familiar o suficiente para ele.

— Reyna.

A mulher sorriu, a sua aparência deixando bem claro o quão ruim passou a noite, embora Nimbus tivesse certeza de que a maquiagem disfarçada grande parte do real estrago.

Sirena apenas deu uma ombrada amiga nela, antes de sair da cozinha.

— Quando eu tinha cinco anos de idade, o meu pai desentendeu-se com um lobisomem chamado Fenrir Greyback — Reyna começou a contar, os olhos fixos na caneca de chocolate quente à sua frente.

— Você não precisa me contar, se não quiser — Tonks interrompeu-a, sentindo nervoso.

— Todos da Ordem já sabem — ela disse — Greyback me mordeu como vingança ao meu pai, como uma forma de mostrar o que acontecia àqueles que se metiam em seu caminho. Agora, ele está do lado de Voldemort, provavelmente transformando a mais crianças.

— Isso é... — ele sentou-se — Terrível.

A imagem de Reyna, àquela idade, tendo que transformar-se já era horrível, mas aos cinco anos de idade? Uma criança? Como uma pessoa podia ser tão cruel a esse ponto?

— Recentemente inventaram uma poção que pode controlar-me durante a lua cheia — ela disse, tomando um gole longo de seu chocolate, ainda sem olhá-lo — Na minha época, não tinha isso. O Salgueiro Lutador protegia uma passagem para a Casa dos Gritos, em Hogsmeade, eu passava as noites. Sirena e Jane me ajudavam muito, elas se transformaram em animagas, lobisomens não atacam animais.

— Por isso que ela estava tão nervosa na noite passada — comentou o Tonks — Comentando que odiava ficar em casa sem fazer nada.

— Bom, agora você já sabe. Se quiser afastar-se, eu não te julgarei.

Nimbus olhou incrédulo para ela, que parecia normal demais enquanto proferia aquela frase.

— Afastar-me? — bufou — O quê? Eu deveria ter medo de você?

Reyna levou isso para outro lado, corando furiosamente.

— Acha que estou brincando? Que uma mulher não pode ser lobisomem? — ela retrucou, irritada — Ou que somos mais fracas que os homens? Pois saiba que não! Eu poderia te matar durante uma lua cheia!

— Eu não quis dizer isso! — gritou Tonks, antes de respirar fundo, abaixando o tom de voz — Eu sou um auror treinado, então não me importa nem um pouco quem ou o que você é.

— Pois deveria! — disse Reyna — Sou uma lobisomem! Uma marginalizada. Não sou nem considerada uma bruxa, sou uma criatura mágica. Sou uma besta...

Dessa vez, Nimbus não controlou-se. Não sentia tanta raiva desde que o chamavam por seu nome — maldita hora em que dona Andrômeda achou que o nome de uma marca de vassoura seria interessante a se dar para o seu filho. _Nimbus_ , francamente...

— Você não é uma besta — ele rosnou, controlando-se para não sacudi-la até que entendesse — Nunca mais diga isso! Você é uma mulher maravilhosa, que está lutando do lado certo da guerra, e que não escolheu ser mordida!

Reyna olhou de olhos arregalados para Tonks, como se esperasse que ele, realmente, saísse correndo assim que ela terminasse de contar a sua história.

— Mas você... Você me olhou estranho esses dias! — ela acusou, levantando-se de sua cadeira, assim como ele tinha feito — Acha que não notei?

— Olhei! Não porque você é uma lobisomem, mas porque... — levou a mão aos cabelos, sabendo que eles deviam estar vermelhos — Porque eu não consigo imaginar você passando por isso toda lua cheia. Todo esse sofrimento e dor... Você fica lá sozinha, sem que possamos fazer nada. Sirena está presa aqui, e a poção pode controlar-te, mas não torna as coisas menos dolorosas.

Assim que terminou de falar, arrependeu-se.

Era estranho mostrar-se tão preocupado por ela?

— Eu não posso transformar-me aqui — disse Reyna, suavemente — A poção pode dar errado, e isso seria inconsequência.

Aquilo não tranquilizou-o, mas ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— Eu tenho que ir para o trabalho — disse Tonks, esbarrando com a cadeira, ao sair da cozinha.

Reyna apenas observou-o se afastar.

O que um homem tão jovem ia querer com uma quase quarentona como ela?

Nimbus não parecia o tipo de rapaz que fazia parte de apostas envolvendo mulheres, mas isso só fazia com que ela ficasse mais confusa ainda. O que ele tanto via nela?

Aquilo era errado. Não tinha nada a oferecer, não podia permitir que aquela atração entre eles chegasse muito longe, ou ambos sairiam muito machucados.

Mesmo sem terem muito contato, Reyna sentia que já tinham ido longe demais.

Escutou-o descer as escadas outra vez, dessa vez com o uniforme do Ministério da Magia.

— Sirena, eu já vou! Quer alguma coisa? — perguntou Tonks.

— A minha liberdade, por favor!

Reyna riu, e o auror chegou à porta da cozinha novamente.

— Bom trabalho! — ela desejou.

— Obrigado.

Caminhando pelo corredor, o metamorfomago esbarrou na perna de troll, como sempre. Reyna fez uma careta, ao escutar os gritos do quadro de Walburga Black. E Sirena começou a reclamar, da sala de estar.

— Desculpa aí! — gritou Tonks, antes de sair da casa.

A lobisomem apenas negou com a cabeça, sorrindo, antes de forçar-se a ficar séria novamente.

“Não se apegue” lembrou-se.

Infelizmente, para ela, o seu coração já não respondia mais aos seus comandos.


End file.
